


Something's Waiting Now to Pounce and How You'll Scream

by happyjoylucky



Series: Holiday AUs [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because it's a haunted house, Haunted Houses, Louis is a scaredy cat, M/M, Mentions of Clowns, Mentions of Graphic Imagery, Mentions of fake blood, No Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: Harry thinks it'll be fun to go to Knott's Scary Farm and Louis disagrees.





	Something's Waiting Now to Pounce and How You'll Scream

**Author's Note:**

> There are several inaccuracies about Knott's Scary Farm as well as the attractions there. This is not an ad and I do not have any ties to the park. I just thought it would be fun to write about Harry and Louis going there. The title is from the opening theme song of Nightmare Before Christmas.

“Haz I really don’t think I can do this.” My heart is already racing and we’re not even at the amusement park yet.

 

“Babe, don’t worry you’ll be fine. They’re not allowed to touch the guests and kids go through the haunted houses, how scary could they be?” he squeezes my hand before resting it on my thigh.

 

We’re currently en route to Knotts Berry Farm, or better known as Knotts Scary Farm during the Halloween season. Harry had won two tickets to the amusement park from a work raffle. When he initially told me about it I wasn’t too worried, there were hundreds of other people at his firm, so the odds weren’t really in his favor.

 

In reality, the odds were not in my favor because he won and as fiancés we are “obligated to attend a certain amount of events whether they are work related or recreational for example, I went with you to see the second Kingsmen movie and it was awful and it is only fair that I get some form of compensation.” Apparently a blowjob wasn’t good enough compensation. That’s what I get for being engaged to a lawyer.

 

So here we were, making the thirty minute drive away from our cozy house just to go get jump-scared by a bunch of people in raggedy costumes. Not to mention the scary part of the park was only open at night when a bunch of rowdy kids were going to be there.

 

I toyed with the idea of looking at some of this year’s attractions but Harry told me it was better if it was a surprise. I thought it was a dumb suggestion but we were going no matter what, so I figured I would play along with his antics.

 

Fifteen minutes later, we were parking in the amusement park lot. There was already a bunch of people heading into the park as well as a mass amount of people leaving, most likely done for the night. Harry practically bounced with each step, swinging our hands between us. I could already hear a few screams and see the fake fog swirling around the grounds.

 

As soon as we’re inside the park, I can see several characters looking for a group to scare. While I’m eyeing a scarecrow looking guy to our right, someone from behind us yells, causing me to shriek while Harry barely jumps. He laughs at me as I try to tug him along.

 

  
“Alright, you’ve had your laugh. What the hell do you want to do first?” He spots the line for a haunted house maze and starts heading over to it. I look up at him as we walk and can’t help but be a little torn between being upset and happy for him. He looks so happy to be here. I know Halloween is his favorite holiday and I can relate, but I could never get into the whole horror concept. I mean I hope Harry didn’t get some kind of arousal out of seeing guts and gore.

 

“Babe,” I speak up as he pulls me towards a haunted house, “you would tell me if you got off from watching murder movies, right?”

 

He stops short, turning to me, “Lou, you’re joking right?”

 

“Well I don’t know what secrets you could be keeping from me.”

 

He pulls me into his side and kisses my temple, “I would tell you if I had a murder kink.”

 

An employee waves us over, letting us into the haunted house. Once we cross the threshold I start hyperventilating.

 

“Lou, calm down we haven’t even made it past the first room.” He squeezes my hand, but I barely notice since I’m already clenching onto his hand so tight, my free hand is clutching onto his arm, most likely cutting off the circulation at his elbow.

 

There are flashing lights down the hallway we have to cross, but we have to pass several doors and paintings first and I’m betting there are at least two people ready to jump out at us. I’m breathing extremely hard and loud upset at the fact that I could be doing some heavy breathing at home with Harry hovering over me.

 

We’re about to pass the first big painting and I want to squeeze my eyes shut, but I can’t seem to close them at all. I keep watching the painting as we pass it, when suddenly the door on our other side swings open and an old lady with wiry hair is screaming at us. I scream and jump away from her, causing me to crash against the opposite wall.

 

Something slithers out from a painting frame right next to me and claws out at Harry and me. I yell again and Harry pulls me back to him before pushing further down the hallway.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” seems to be the only words I can actually speak.

 

“See, it’s not so bad. Just a couple people jumping out at us.”

 

“Harry I nearly pissed myself!”

 

“That would’ve been hilarious.” He says, taking a left down the hallway. We enter what looks like a kitchen. The lights are flickering, of course, but when my eyes adjust to the strobing effect, I can see there are fake bloody handprints all over the cabinets. I mutter a silent prayer to myself as Harry walks further into the room. The only way out is a door on the opposite side of the kitchen. I can only imagine that something is going to jump out of the cabinets.

 

We make it halfway before someone starts crawling out from under the sink. They reach out and cry for help but I ignore them and start pushing Harry to go faster. We’re now in what looks like a den, complete with dusty looking furniture. There’s a fake birthday cake with melted candles sticking out of it. It’s smashed to pieces and the fake frosting has been smeared all over the table that it’s set on.

 

I stay behind him as he treads through the room, keeping my face buried between his shoulder blades. I can feel the tension in his muscles as he turns his head left and right to survey the room.

 

“Fuck, this is the second stupidest thing you’ve ever suggested. I’m never ever having sex with you ever again.”

 

He laughs, “We both know that won’t happen.” He pauses to look at me, “What’s the first stupidest thing I ever suggested?”

 

“That we get engaged.” I say with a shaky voice.

 

He shakes his head with an unfairly handsome smile on his face, “Stupid indeed.” He stares at me a second longer before pressing a quick kiss to my lips. I would have kissed back, but my entire is stiff with fear.

 

“Tell you what. We just have to get through this haunted house, and then we can go get something to eat. We can go on rides and watch some of the performances, okay? No more houses.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” He holds his pinky up. I roll my eyes at the childish gesture, but hook my pinky with his.

 

“Alright then, let’s get this over with.”

 

He kisses me once more before he starts walking again.

 

Right as we’re about to cross the threshold of the only open door a bloodied clown holding a bloody juggling pin jumps out at us.

 

I don’t have the chance to scream before I’m blacking out.

 

 

 

When I open my eyes all I see is a ceiling with bright fluorescent lights buzzing, “Oh god the clown got me and is gonna cut me open.

 

I hear a familiar laugh to my right. I turn my head too quickly and get a slight head rush but I’m still able to see Harry sitting on an office chair. I realize I’m lying down on an uncomfortable cot. Probably used for when people faint in haunted houses because they can’t handle a little scare.

 

His fingers are stroking my hair, “You okay, love?” He leans down to press his lips against my temple.

 

“Was it just a nightmare? Did I just have some kind of episode and dream up some horrible amusement park that you forced me to go to?”

 

He giggles, his breath causing tendrils of my hair to tickle my forehead, “No. You passed out after that clown jumped out and yelled, ‘Surprise!’ He was actually quite nice, he was the one who called for help once he saw that you actually fainted and weren’t just acting.”

 

I throw my arm over my eyes and groan, “This is so embarrassing.”

 

“Yeah, I had to carry you out of the maze. There was a bunch of people who were waiting outside—”

 

“Oh god, please tell me no one we knew saw me.”

 

“No one we knew, love, just a bunch of kids.”

 

I groan again and turn on my side away from him, “This is the worst night ever.”

 

“I promise it wasn’t that bad.”

 

Right as he’s about to continue to reassure me there’s a knock at the door.

 

“Come in!” Harry answers. The door opens a fraction and the same clown from before pops his head in.

 

I sit up alarmingly fast, nearly falling off of the “Jesus Christ!”

 

“Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to apologize for before.”

 

I look over at Harry then back to the clown, “It’s okay. You were just doing your job.”

 

“I know a lot of people aren’t fans of clowns, but you’re the first person that I ever made faint. I panicked a bit.”

 

“I would add that to your list of accomplishments, then.” I joked.

 

Another staff member comes in at that moment and apologizes on behalf of the park. She offers us a pair of tickets for the regular park days for when the Halloween season is over.

 

Harry thanks them and checks on me once more before we head back out to the park grounds. The staff member and the clown lead us out of the office.

 

“I think this kind of maze is more your speed, Lou.” Harry jokes as we take another turn.

 

“Shut up.”

 

We make it back out to the busy area of the main part of the park. I quickly scan for any clowns and finally breathe when I don’t see any.

 

“Hey,” I poke Harry in the arm, “I technically made it through that haunted house. I deserve food.”

 

 


End file.
